This Story Has No Title
by I Chrys I
Summary: This lovely story is a one shot crossover. It's creation came about after an Algebra test and it shows just how random one can be when given the time. All I have to say is that I don't actually hate any of the characters in the fic.


**Disclaimer-**_** I do not any of the characters accept for Chrys. **_

_**Note-**__ This one shot is based on this stupid note I was writing to my friend after our midterm. Most of the characters are OoC. Also, I'll be starting from the beginning of the note so it'll skip around and be totally crazy._

* * *

"I think I failed." Chrys said quietly to her friend. "I had to guess on a crap load of problems because I can't do word problems."

"Yeah." Emily winced. "I had to guess on graph problems, mainly. Gah!"

"I guessed on those as well." Chrys replied. "Did you know that we had the same test?"

"No?" Emily questioned with another wince. ""We did?"

"Well, for the most part." Chrys explained. "I'm sure there were differences, but I noticed that some of your questions were the same as mine. Answers and all."

"Wow." Emily said in amusement. "That's kind of funny."

"I know." Chrys smiled. "AND, I hate Raito(Light). My poor, poor L."

Chrys began to fake cry and Emily laughed.

"I'm just no getting into the series." She explained.

"I won't spoil much for you." Chrys said in a reassuring way. "I just hate Raito. Though, I won't have to kill him."

She snickered evilly and Emily gave her a funny look. There was a moment of silence and Emily just blinked in shock at her friend.

"Whoa…" was the only thing she said.

Chrys pulled out a Raito plushie and began stabbing it repeatedly. Her weapon of choice was a rusty, dull, butter knife.

"Who's L?" Emily whined.

"I love L!" Chrys said happily. "He's so cute with his barefooted cake eatingness."

"That's what I have heard about him!" Emily laughed.

"It's true" Chrys chimed. "Don't watch the series on Adult Swim. America screwed his voice over."

Chrys set her holey Raito plush aside and pulled out an L plushie. She then began it hug it.

"Don't they always?" Emily laughed. "Ew…Skunk."

Emily 'died' causing Chrys to have to use a phoenix down. She came 'back to life' immediately.

"Skunks are cute when they have their stink gland removed." Chrys explained.

"True…" Emily replied before wincing, again. "But not when they don't."

"Exactly!" Chrys shouted.

There was a long pause with nothing but silence. The two girls seemed to have run out of things to talk about. It wasn't long before something came to Chrys' mind.

"OMIGOSH!" She squealed. "Raito is sooooo cute!"

"Yes." Emily agreed. "But he is evil yet good. My brain hurts."

She laughed.

"Bah!" Chrys spat. "L is better!"

"Yes." Emily laughed. "Yes, he is."

"L is mine!" Chrys hissed.

"Um…" L hesitated.

"Hush, love." Chrys said quickly.

L gave her a funny look, mostly out of shock.

"Poor guy." Emily laughed. "I mean…"

Her look was now the same as L's. Chrys suddenly began to throw books at Raito, who, in turn, threatened to kill her.

"You are Kira!" L yelled.

"No I'm/he's not!" Raito and Chrys replied loudly.

L said nothing. Emily stared at the group and began to back up. Chrys jumped at her friend, attacking her with the holey Raito plush.

"Yar!" She yelled.

L and Raito exchanged glances and looked dumbfounded.

"Holy crap…" Emily gasped before hiding behind a random person. "Help me…"

"Raito-kun, she's scaring my." Misa whined before running over to Raito and clinging to him.

"Misa must DIE!" Chrys yelled before laughing evilly.

L, Raito, and Misa all gave Chrys a funny look. Emily took this opportunity to run and hide behind L. Chrys jumped at L and clung to him after bribing him with a piece of cake to do so.

"My L!" She growled.

"Cake" L cheered.

"O-Okay." Emily said slowly as she backed away again.

She then went to hide under a flower pot. Suddenly, Chrono flew in with Shigure, for no real reason.

"S-S-Shigure-sama!" Chrys squealed.

"What?" Shigure asked.

Chrono remained silent. Misa, L, and Raito stared blankly at Chrys. Emily clasped to Chorno's leg

"Chorno!" She cheered.

"Who's Chorno?" Chrys and Chrono asked.

"Choro…" Emily smiled as she rubbed this mysterious Chorno's head.

"Do you love your imaginary friend?" Chrys asked.

"Isn't his name 'Chrono'?" Shigure asked.

"I hate names…" Emily said as she bonked herself in the head.

She then dragged Chrono with her before stealing Light's(Raito's) deathnote.

"Pickpocket…" She snickered.

Misa pulled out her own deathnote and killed everyone, herself included.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, I know then ending was stupid, but we were running out of time and I got bored. That whole thing with Chrono's name was added just because Emily misspelled 'Chrono' several times. Even after seeing how I spelled it. Emily, I love you!_


End file.
